Modern Knight-Invasion
by Twin-Krescent-Shadewalker
Summary: Sequel to Modern Knight. *No Summary* (If you don't like it TOO BAD!) Nah it's cool... Anyways... yeah... read it... or don't... It's cool if you don't... Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any other Disney characters that may or may not be displayed in this story. Elsanna, Sventoff. Contains, Futa, Yuri, Smut... possible character death(s), and foul language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sorry for the whole missing story guys. I just kinda read through it and felt pretty disappointed. So, what yours truly has decided to do is go through and give a major makeover to the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was about the middle of July. It was a pretty quiet summer day. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. A group of friends were hanging out around a cabin in the woods. Elsa was up with a bow in her hands. It was her turn to practice shooting. Merida had taught them how to shoot. Anna, Mulan, and Merida were sitting in lawn chairs watching Elsa practice. Cinder, Sven, and Kristoff were inside with Elinor, Merida's mom, playing poker. A gentle breeze flowed through the air as Elsa focused in on her shot.

Merida shouted which made Elsa jump causing her arrow to fly of center and hit the edge of the hay bale. Elsa looked at Merida flatly who returned the look with a sly grin. "Aww, did I scare the wee princess?" Merida teased in her thick Scottish accent. Elsa stuck her tongue out at the red-headed archer. She copied Merida's accent replying, "I ain't your princess, so why don't you shove off." Mulan and Anna broke down in a fit of giggles as the two girls stared at each other challengingly. Anna decided to end the whole thing. She stood and walked up hugging her girlfriend from behind. "Calm down Dove. She's just messing with you. Isn't that right Merida?" Anna asked giving her a stony gaze. "Aye that's right, just messing around with you. No need to be getting your knickers in a twist."

Anna giggled and said, "Hey well, it has been fun guys, but I need to head home." "I'll come too; you're going to need a ride home." Elsa said with a smile. She set her freshly finished bow down on the rack and went to retrieve her arrows. Merida had helped everyone make their own bows. It had taken a good month or so for them to all get made correctly. "Hold up and I'll go get Cinder. We need to get back as well," Mulan stated before heading inside. Anna gave Merida a warm hug saying, "We'll probably come back over tomorrow." Merida returned the hug replying, "Ok, bye bye."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

The walk from Merida's to Elsa's house was a good ten minute walk. Anna and Mulan had fallen behind conversing quietly. Suddenly, they were pulled out of her conversation by a cry of fear. The pair dashed ahead. When they reached the edge of the woods Anna dropped pulling Mulan down with her. Elsa and Cinder were being forced to their knees with a few men in camouflage pointing guns at them. "Are you Arendelle?!" A man yelled with an Asian accent. He was dressed differently than the others. Cinder shook her head glaring at the man. He pulled out a pistol pressing the tip of it to Cinder's head.

"Cousin, stop this!" A woman cried running up to the group, "They're innocent civilians! They're just kids!" The man growled out a few words. "I will take care of them," The woman said in reply stepping between the man and the girls. The man had a stare down with the woman. After an agonizing minute the man replied, "As you wish Kairi. They are your responsibility. Our support from Arendelle relies on this." He then shouted a few unintelligible words. The soldiers saluted and spoke a reply.

The man, Anna guessed he was the leader walked off to a jeep. The soldiers dispersed leaving Cinder and Elsa with the woman, Kairi. She turned to face the pair still on the ground. "Well, come on then," Kairi said looking down at the pair. Cinder and Elsa stared at each other quietly Elsa nodded slightly and the pair stood. "Lead the way…" Elsa said flatly. Cinder stared at the woods towards where Anna and Mulan were hiding. She shook her head slightly and followed the woman Kairi as she walked away.

Mulan started to get up and go after them, but Anna stopped her saying, "We can't go Mulan. Come on, let's go back to the others and decide what to do together." Mulan grimaced watching the trio as they climbed into a jeep and drove off. She turned away heading back into the woods. Anna followed after her eyes glued to the ground.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

The girls arrived back at the cabin finding Merida, Sven, Kristoff, and Elinor setting outside. "Hey why are you guys back? Where's Cinder and Elsa?" Merida asked standing up. "Well," Anna started flopping down onto the ground. She went on to inform every one of what had just taken place a good ten minutes ago. "… and now we're back. So… yeah…" Everyone sat in silence letting Anna's words sink in. Sven was the first to break the silence by asking, "So… what should we do?" Merida shrugged saying, "I just vote we wait her for a while… Let everything die down… Then go ahead and sneak into town and see what's up. Maybe find Cinder and Elsa."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Kristoff stated leaning back, "I mean, at least we know Cinder and Elsa are safe for now. So I think Merida's plan is pretty good." Sven just shrugged his agreement. "What if they find us first? What do we do then?" "Maybe wave a white sheet around?" Merida joked. "Yeah real funny," Anna growled softly. "Anna," Mulan teased, "I wouldn't get moody if I were you." "Oh yeah and why is that?" Anna snapped at the black haired teen. Mulan giggled softly replying "Oh no reason… I just figured you'd like to avoid a repeat of March." The color drained from Anna's face and she spoke with a stutter, "Y… you... you w… wouldn't."

"I think we would. Isn't that right babe?" Mulan's grin fell from her face, "Oh… yeah… I forgot she wasn't here." Merida got up and walked over to the black haired teen. She wrapped her arms around Mulan comfortingly. Mulan returned the hug gratefully whispering, "Thanks Merida…"

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna heard the cabin door fall shut and she heard the sound of someone walking towards her. She ignored them and continued to shoot at the target with her bow. "Hey Anna," Merida said softly as she walked up beside the strawberry blonde, "You should take a break. You've been shooting for a while now. It's not very good for you. Besides, it's pretty late… you need sleep." "I'll be ok Merida… Thanks for checking on me though." "Could you at least stop shooting long enough to sit and have a conversation with me?" Anna thought for a minute before replying, "Sure… I guess."

She set her bow on the rack and went to collect her arrows. She returned and set the arrows on the table. Merida sat in one of the many chairs around the campfire. Anna sat across from her with a soft sigh. "You're amazingly calm considering the circumstances," Merida stated relaxing against the back of her seat. Anna chuckled dryly and leaned back as well replying, "Oh give it a little longer… I'll enter freak out mode pretty soon. This would be the bad mood phase, but you can thank Mulan and my bow that it isn't."

"Speaking of Mulan, what happened in March?" Merida asked. Suddenly, Anna's face was a lot more visible against the dark background. "I… uh… that… we… uh… well… Elsa… a bet… me… prize… and… yeah… If you really wanna know just beg the author very nicely and maybe a bonus chapter or four will be posted on the prequel," Anna said rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. Merida was feeling very confused. "What are you talking about?" Merida asked. Anna gave another dry chuckle said, "Oh nothing, just breaking the fourth wall."

Merida just stood up saying, "I'll be right back." Anna watched the dark form walk around to the side of the house. A couple of minutes later Merida returned and sat next to Anna. She set something down on the ground and flicked a switch. A small crank lantern turned on and Merida passed Anna a shot glass and lifted a bottle of whiskey saying, "Here… I think we both need this pretty badly."

-Five minutes later-

Anna sobbed into Merida's shoulder and hiccupped. Merida patted Anna's head with a free hand saying, "There, there Anna… It's all going to work out… Do you need another drink?" Anna nodded slightly holding up her empty shot glass. Merida refilled the small glass and Anna lifted her head long enough to down the shot before returning her head to Merida's shoulder. "Did you (hic) know that (hic) Elsa and I (hic) had our first time (hic) drunk?" Anna asked looking at Merida. Merida filled her own glass and drained it quickly. She sat the bottle down replying, "Well I do now. Come on Anna. Let's get you to bed. I didn't realize you were more lightweight than a feather."

"Wmat dwoes tat meeeen?" Anna asked as Merida helped her up. The Scot chuckled and led a stumbling Anna into the cabin. "Nothing. Just lay down here and close your eyes for a few minutes okay?" Anna nodded obediently and flopped down on the bed. Her eyes drifted shut and she quickly passed out. Merida gave a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over," She stated and returned to her drinking.

* * *

**A/N: So the first chapter... again... yaaaayyyyy... Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the new and improved chapter 1 of Modern Knight: Invasion. If you did great! Throw me reviews or cookies... either one works... (preferably, cookies) If you didn't like this chapter, well then BRING ON THE FLAMES! Annnnnnyyyyyyyywwwwwwhhhhhhooooo... All reviews are welcome... All of them... I'm looking at you flamers 0_0... I love you all! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone down through the trees towering overhead and littered the ground with specks of light. Anna sat against the wall of the cabin as she scanned the surrounding forestry. It had been about two weeks since Elsa and Cinder had been captured. The group spent most of their time just hanging out and practicing with their bows. There wasn't much talking done. It felt like one big waiting game, a very unpredictable waiting game. No one knew what would happen next. Would they be found by the invaders? Would everyone in town be dead? Would the area be bombed or something?

The group was setting completely in the dark and frankly Anna was pretty sick of it. She needed to know about Dove, Cinder, her mom… She needed to know that they were all safe. She was about ready to make a move. She heard the cabin door open and she looked over shining her flashlight at the dark figure. "Oh, hey Merida," Anna said turning her flashlight back off. "Hey Anna, it's my turn to take over watch," Merida says leaning against the wall next to Anna. "Nah it's ok Merida. Go ahead and go back in. I'm sure Mulan misses you."

Merida chuckled saying, "She's asleep. She won't miss anyone for a while." Anna chuckled and breathed a sigh saying, "Well… I'm about ready to go check out what's up in town." Merida slides down next to Anna saying, "Yeah me too. Mulan has been pretty upset over Cinder. She's afraid of the worst." Anna shrugged asking, "Aren't you? I mean we literally are clueless about everything right now." Merida bumped her shoulder against Anna's playfully replying, "I thought you were the optimist? Aren't you leaning towards the best outcome?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Is that what everyone thinks?" She asked looking at the dark shape next to her. "Yep," Merida replied, "That's why they're all looking to you. You could say you're the leader of whatever the hell we're supposed to be." Anna laughed dryly and replied, "Not a position I'm crazy about." Anna heard a twig snap in the distance and both teens stood quickly. Merida took the flashlight and Anna drew back an arrow. Merida shined the flashlight towards the noise. The beam found and a little girl.

She looked to be about four at the most. She was barefoot and wore a tee shirt the hung down to her knees. She had a pair of kitten ears poking out of the top of her hair. Anna assumed she was just wearing them. They looked to be white matching the girl's hair. The beam of the flashlight caused the child's grey eyes to sparkle. Quickly Anna set her bow aside and knelt down. "Come here sweetie. I promise we aren't going to hurt you," Anna cooed comfortingly.

The girl hesitated before quickly dashing into Anna's welcoming arms. Anna encircled the child in a hug as she nuzzled into Anna's neck with a soft purr. "M… m… mommy?" The child cried softly into Anna's shoulder. "Did you get separated and lost?" Anna asked softly as she stroked the child's hair calmingly. "Anna," Merida said her voice filled with awe. The flashlight was focused on the girls back. Anna looked down and sucked in a breath. The girl had a lengthy white tail. "M… mommy?" the girl asked staring at Anna with scared eyes.

Anna chuckled and met the child's fearful gaze. "It's okay little one, I think you're adorable. I never caught your name?" Anna spoke gazing at the girl comfortingly. "Hey! Where are you at runt?" comes a woman's voice in the distance. Anna stood up and picked up the child holding her protectively. Merida stuck the flashlight in her mouth and took the bow aiming towards the voice. A woman appeared wearing what looked like a lab coat. She saw Anna holding the girl and Merida with a bow.

"You should really _really _put the child down ma'am," the woman said in a warning voice. "Why is that?" Anna asked narrowing her gaze at the woman. "That child, no that monster, is very dangerous. It was the first and only in what was to be a series of experiments. The formula was injected as it grew in the mother's womb. It caused her ears to be replaced as well as caused her to grow a tail as a side effect. It's original purpose served by giving her access to… certain… abilities. About two weeks ago, there was an argument over to… eliminate… it or not. The project went ballistic and killed the entire facility. It was found and made an escape. I followed it here."

Anna looked at the girl she held. The little one cowered away from the woman and clung to Anna. "D… don't l… let t… them h… h… huwt me a… anymowe," The child begged her ears lying flat on her head. Anna looked at Merida and asked, "Merida… What do you think?" "M… Mewidah?" the girl asked looking towards the Scot. The curly redhead smiled gently and lowered the bow reaching out slowly to the girl. "That's right," Merida cooed, "I'm auntie Merida. Don't worry little one. We won't let you get hurt." She caressed the child's cheek. Then the world was black.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

_At first everything is a haze of brightness and the cries of a baby. Then there's a slideshow of scientists doing all kinds of experiments to the helpless child. The girls cries are constant. Finally it stops._

_Anna wakes in a white room on a cold steel table in the middle of the bright room.__** What's going on? Am I seeing the girl's memories, **_Anna wonders_. She struggles against the binds and whimpers seeing the familiar window. There are a bunch of people watching her through it. "Please!" She cried fighting the restraints, "Please stop huwting me!" The door opened and a scientist enters with a tray of needles and other painful looking tools. The girl cries and tries to get away from the man. The man looked towards the glass. "You may commence with the termination of subject zero. It has come to the end of its usefulness," comes a familiar female voice over an intercom. "You can't be serious! She's barely four!" The man exclaims in shock. "IT IS A MONSTER! You will terminate it or we will terminate you're family." The man looks at the girl with pity. He picked up the blade and advanced on the girl. The girl screamed and begged staring at the window. Anna spotted a particularly familiar face. Anna's vision turns red and her ears are filled with the sounds of screams of other people._

_Everything fades to black and suddenly Anna's senses are returned. She sees is Elsa picking her up. "What happened to you? Where did you come from?" Elsa asked softly. Elsa smiled at the girl asking, "What's your name little one? Where's your momma?" The girl looked down whispering, "I don't have a momma." Elsa smiled gently and caressed the girls cheek whispering, "I'll be your momma then, until we can find your real momma." The girl grinned widely and hugged Elsa's neck. "Momma," She mumbled testing the word. She burst into a fit of giggles and hugged tighter. "Momma!" She exclaimed happily. "Yup. I'm momma and you're my little… Sasha. Your name is Sasha," Elsa proclaims proudly._

_Everything is black again and Anna's senses are returned once more. Sasha sits on Elsa's lap staring at a picture of Anna on Elsa's phone. "This is Sasha's mommy?" Sasha asks tilting her head back to look at Elsa. "Yes," Elsa replies sadly kissing Sasha's forehead. "Why are you sad momma? Where is mommy?" Sasha asks softly. Elsa chuckles replying, "Momma's just sad because she misses Mommy. But, Mommy is safe. I just wish she would hurry home." "Can Momma show Sasha how to get to where Mommy is?" Sasha asks twisting in Elsa's lap. "Of course baby," Sasha reaches up touching Elsa cheek with her tiny hand. Darkness takes over once more._

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna jerked away and sat up quickly looking around. "Shit! Their awake!" Mulan called out. Anna relaxed realizing she was in the cabin. Merida looked to be in Anna's state. She turned around looking at Anna. "Did you see it too?" She asked. Anna nodded and then her eyes went wide. "Where's Sasha?!" She exclaimed getting up anxiously. There was a rush as the cabin was filled with her friends. "Mommy!" She heard Sasha exclaim as she dashed up to Anna. Anna knelt down pulling her into a hug. "Did Mommy see? Sasha showed Mommy my memowies." Sasha proclaimed proudly as she nuzzled into Anna's neck.

Anna stroked Sasha's hair and the small child wagged her tail happily. Anna kissed the top of the child's head saying, "I guess I am your mommy huh? Remind me to scold your momma for adopting without my permission." Anna could feel the gazes of the others on the pair. "Otay Mommy!" Anna stood and scooped up the little kitten/girl in her arms. Sasha yawned deeply mumbling, "Sasha's weally tiwed now…" Anna sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall relaxing. She couldn't take her eyes of the little child as she quickly passed out.

"Where's that scientist bitch at so I can tear out her fucking throat?" Anna heard Merida growl. She glanced up as Sven, Kristoff, and Elinor followed Merida outside. Mulan joined Anna on the bed. "Wow… Looks like your taking all this in perfect stride… From what I've seen her she's telepathic or something. She was like picking up firewood and stuff without actually touching it. Oh we even took turns guessing numbers and she got them right every time. It was epic," Mulan stated looking down at the sleeping child.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys were nice to her. If you hadn't been I would be kicking butts cause… You should see the things I do. Sasha shared all of her memories with Merida and I. The screams they're there constantly. I hear her screams even now constantly. They're constantly in my ears. It's like I can feel the needles and knives and-"Anna broke off with a sob, "I can see the bastards as they're torn to pieces in front of my- her- eyes… Sorry it's kinda hard to separate the memories. It's sorta like there are two different people in my mind. It sucks. Anyways, back to the important stuff. Elsa found her and basically adopted her." Anna stopped to catch her breath and wipe her eyes.

She took a couple of minutes to recover, while she absent mindedly stroked Sasha's hair. "Elsa accepted her just like that and they spent so much time together. I understand this little one. I understand her completely. How can you not love something you understand so well?" Mulan reached out gingerly and paused with her hand halfway to Sasha. "May I?" Mulan asked. "Of course, you and Cinder are her aunts after all. Cinder literally took one look Sasha and she was smitten. I think you should be jealous." Mulan chuckled and tweaked one Sasha's ears playfully causing the girl to mewl in her sleep. "So far I think I could get used to having the kid around," Mulan said with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I gave my two favorite ladies a daughter. Deal with it! It was just too good of an opportunity to pass. I was having writers block over this story, so I just spent hours thinking it over. I actually had it half done before I got the idea and I was like OHMAHGAWD THIS IS HAPPENING! So it happened. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**

**P.S. Slow updates for a while... probably... maybe... expect it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa paced the floor of her bedroom chewing on her finger nails anxiously. "Elsa you need to calm down girl," Cinder stated from her position on the fluffy bed. Elsa glared at Cinder as she ran a slight shaking hand through her hair. "How the FUCK do you expect me to be CALM? When my fucking baby girl is missing? For all I know that crazy bitch could've got her or… or…" Elsa cut off and leaned against the wall holding her head. She was breathing in short heavy pants. Cinder was immediately at her friend's side. She placed a hand on her shoulder and on her chest comfortingly.

"Calm down Elsa. Sasha's going to be just fine. Ok? She's probably with safe with Anna as we speak. So just breathe. Come on breathe with me. In… and out…" Elsa started to calm down and clutched at her head. "Fuuuucccckkk… That was intense. Wow now I can say that I've experienced a panic attack," Elsa groaned softly. Cinder nodded her agreement and chuckled, "Now if you don't sit your scrawny ass down and stop worrying. Then, when everyone decides to come home, Mulan and I will round you and Anna up. Remember March, little… _pet_?" Cinder purred seductively in Elsa's ear.

The platinum blonde's face lost what color it had and she quickly dove onto the bed. "You are never getting me in a collar again!" Elsa screeched into a pillow. Cinder burst into a fit of laughter and sat down beside Elsa replying, "Oh yeah. Man it was awesome having you under my command. I don't know what the best part was. Having the pair of you as our personal… heh… _slaves, _or Anna's revenge. Fuck _that_ was some serious shit." Elsa chuckled softly replying, "Oh yeah. Fuck man… Anna was so fucking aggressive too. I never really figured out who she got first."

Cinder grinned and replied, "Mulan was first, then me, you were last. Back then I was so scared of Anna. Yeah I really do and I really don't want to re-experience that." Elsa nodded her head and asked, "Hmm… What was the worst she did with you?" "She uh… probably would have to say the hot wax… yeah definitely the hot wax." Cinder stated thoughtfully. Elsa laughed and replied, "Wow that was probably the least painful for me… I would have to say… the whip… no… yeah the whip."

"Holy shit she actually whipped you?"

"Yeah… I should still have some faint scars on my back. Have you seen them?" "

I was wondering where those came from."

"I really pissed her off… I didn't even know she knew how to use a whip."

"Wow… that's some pretty heavy shit…" "

I believe her justification was that I gambled her away like she was an object."

"Well you kinda' sorta' did." "

I know that… I fucking regret it… Just so you know you're never laying hands on either of us that way _ever_ again."

"Oh yeah? How about another bet?"

"…I… I'm listening."

"I bet one day of servitude, just you, that when Anna returns. She's the one holding little Sasha."

Elsa chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully and replies, "Ok… I bet a whole week of servitude, just you, that someone else has my little princess when they return." "Be more specific on who." "Fuck um… Mulan… yeah Mulan is the one." "Deal," Cinder proclaimed holding out her hand. Elsa hesitated before reaching out and shaking the golden-blonde's hand. Cinder chuckled evilly saying, "You're so fucked. You and that belief that you might actually win a bet are going to get you in deep shit girl."

The door to the room opens and in walks a familiar crimson haired woman. "Ruby!" Elsa squeaks happily and gets up crossing the room quickly. She pulls the woman into a loving hug. Ruby returns the hug saying, "I told you to call me mom. You're as much my daughter as Anna." Elsa blushed and hugged tighter burying her face in the redhead's shoulder. "Hi Ruby!" Cinder exclaimed happily, "Whatcha' doin'?" "Oh just coming for a visit, Kairi's out trying to track down her sister and/or Sasha. Hopefully, she'll be back soon. I figured I'd come hang out for a bit. What were you to doing?"

Elsa detached from Ruby and shared a look with Cinder. "We were… just… making a bet… and Elsa had a panic attack." Ruby's eyes widened and she looked at Elsa with concern. Elsa smiled and said, "Don't worry Ru- Mom- I'm fine now, at least on the outside. I'm freaking out right now though. I'm completely fucked without my little princess… without my Sasha… without my Snowstorm." Elsa burst into tears and slumped down on the floor crying. Ruby knelt down and pulled Elsa into a hug. She held her gently whispering, "Shh… it's okay sweetie. I'm sure that Sasha's safe with Anna."

Elsa just cried harder hiding her face in her hands. "Look at me… I'm such a fucking mess without my Snowstorm and our little princess." Ruby chuckled dryly and stroked Elsa platinum blonde hair saying, "It'll all be okay sweetie." Cinder nudged Elsa with her foot gaining the sobbing teen's attention. "Dry the waterworks. It won't do any good to sit here and worry. Let's go out and by the little one some clothes, children books, and all that good stuff." Elsa nodded and wiped her eyes. She took a few minutes to regain her composure, before leaving with Cinder and Ruby. "It's noon so we should have plenty of time to blow," Cinder stated.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa held up a small sundress that was black with pink polka-dots saying, "We're _sooo _getting this." Cinder chuckled as Elsa tossed it in the buggy. It was filled with an assortment of colorful dresses and other clothes. Elsa had acquired an assortment hairbands with little bows or flower attachments. Ruby came up and carrying a pair of small red sneakers. "Thank the lord for Cinder. At least someone had the foresight to check Sasha's shoe and clothe sizes," Ruby stated. Elsa looked at Ruby and her face lit up at the shoes. "Yes those are great! My little princess is going to look so pretty! I can't believe we never thought to take her out like this!" Elsa squeaked happily and added the shoes to the cart.

Ruby and Cinder smirked at each other. Ruby gave Cinder thumbs up and a wink. Cinder giggled saying, "Thanks. I know it was a great idea. I'm not just the prettiest of all girls, I'm the smartest too." Elsa eyed Cinder saying, "Don't think you're anywhere near as perfect as me. I wouldn't want to have to call the authorities saying that my best friend's delusional." Cinder met Elsa gaze and it quickly turned into a staring contest. Elsa lost by breaking into a fit of giggles. Cinder joined her and after a few seconds both teens recovered. "Thank you Cinder… I really needed this," Elsa said with a smile, "It's nice to get my mind off things."

"Glad to help. Now, onward to the toy store, we're sure to find some children's books. Maybe we could get her some Barbie dolls to play with," Elsa commanded pushing the buggy to the check out. Cinder looked around searching for the guard that had traveled with them. She saw him at the entrance doors and waved him over to help carry bags.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa released a joyous sigh as she fell on her bed. Cinder flopped down next to Elsa with a groan. "It's finally over!" Elsa cooed happily. Cinder giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "We'll just unpack everything… later…" Elsa groaned softly asking, "What time is it Cinder?" The blonde pulled out her phone checking the time. "It's seven fucking o'clock." Elsa groaned audibly. "We were shopping for seven hours? How does that even happen?" "We did go out for an hour dinner, so it was more like six hours."

The door to the room opens and Ruby walks in. She shuts the door and joins the teens on the bed. "So… your sixteen and have a three year old child. You sure you're ready for this?" "Hellz yeah I'm ready for it. I'm filthy fucking rich, I have a wonderful girlfriend who is sure to claim more ownership of my child than me, and I have you to help out along with all of my wonderful friends. I got this shit. And about my colourful language, deal with it. I'm just letting loose until I have my princess back, then I want zero bad language to touch her innocent ears." Ruby laughed and reached over patting Elsa's head. "Good luck," Ruby laughed evilly, "You're going to need it."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: Yeah another chapter's up bi***ez! Oh yeah, I'm back in action-for now. Since, I have the general direction of the story planned, I can actually get some work done. For whoever was wondering about the futa… it's Mulan… you would now that if you had read the prequel. Oh and I'm not really sure that I want to let you guys in on… March. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Merida leaned against the cabin wall silently. She was glaring at the sight of the woman tied to the tree. It was her fault that the screaming and the ghost pain inflicted her mind and body. She could vaguely feel the needles and the knives in her skin. It was driving the Scot mad. She had wanted to kill the woman but Sven and Kristoff stopped her. But, they almost let her at the woman. _"That Thing is a monster! It needs to die!" The woman had yelled. "Only because you made her a monster!" Merida roared jerking away towards the woman. The brunette was looked stricken and lowered her head silently. "NO!" Merida roared, "You don't get to be sorry!" "Merida!" Anna hissed from the doorway, "If you wake up Sasha I'm kicking your ass. Same goes to the fucking sadist."_

Anna had come out and knocked the screaming bitch out. Merida looked up at the noon sky heaving a sigh. She had calmed down as well. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" came an unfamiliar voice. Merida looked down to find a beautiful brunette pointing a pistol at her. Merida smirked saying, "Hey there. I could be asking you the same question." "I'm the one with the gun," Merida walked towards the girl slowly holding her hands by her head. The girl took a slight step back. Merida reached the point where the barrel of the gun was poking her chest. "I'm not going to hurt you," Merida said softly.

She reached down placing her hand's on top of the brunettes lightly lowering the gun. "I'm Merida," she stated in a soft voice, "what's your name cutie?" The brunette blushed darkly and replied, "I… I'm Tsaiya…" Merida grinned widely and winked saying, "That's a very pretty name." Tsaiya holstered her gun and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "Y… you t… think s… so?" She stuttered lowering her gaze shyly. _Damn, I gotta thank Mulan later. I don't know how but she's turning to putty. _Merida took Tsaiya's chin gently between her thumb and forefinger lifting her head. "I do," Merida said softly. Tsaiya whimpered slightly as Merida leaned in closer.

The teen tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips against the brunettes. Tsaiya's face turned crimson but she didn't pull away. "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" another unfamiliar voice stated. Merida broke off the kiss slowly leaving Tsaiya pouting slightly. She smiled slightly whispering, "We'll continue this later cutie." Tsaiya gave her puppy eyes and Merida tensed feeling the barrel of a gun against her back. "May I kindly ask why the fuck you're kissing my sister," The woman growled in Merida's ear. Merida winked at said girl and replied, "Simple, because she is just the cutest thing ever and very kissable. The name's Merida by the way." "I don't really care. Tsaiya, get away from her," The woman commanded.

"No. Put away your gun one-chan. She's nice," Tsaiya retorted. Merida relaxed as the gun left its spot on her back. "Thank you very much cutie. I owe you dinner," Merida said gratefully, "Now that our moment's ruined, would you to like to come meet everyone else?" Tsaiya grinned and took Merida's hand saying, "Yup. Lead the way." Kairi scoffed and said, "Fine whatever, but me and you are going to talk later _Merida_." "No problem…" "Kairi." "No problem sis." Merida started towards the cabin and grimaced as the memories began to assault her brain once more.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna sat against the wall watching the child sleeping mere inches in front of her. The door to the cabin opened and Anna didn't bother to look up. "Merida… I need like ten aspirin," Anna stated, "I think you know why." "I um… I brought _friends._" Merida said with a half chuckle. Anna glanced up seeing a pair of unfamiliar women. "Um… hi… I'm Tsaiya," the brunette said shyly. "Kairi," The lavender haired woman stated in a bored voice, "We're looking for someone er… two people actually." Anna narrowed her eyes. The two women were familiar.

Anna felt movement and looked down seeing Sasha sit on her legs and rub her eyes tiredly. She looks around and her eyes land on Anna. "Mommy!" Sasha exclaims and throws herself into Anna nuzzling into her chest. Anna smiled warmly and hugged the child. "Good morning kitten," Anna cooed, "Did you sleep good?" Sasha nodded almost imperceptibly as her tail tossed side to side slightly. "Sasha?! Thank god we found you," Tsaiya exclaimed rushing towards the pair. Anna quickly looked up glaring at the teen as she tightened her arms around the child.

"It's okay, she knows us," Tsaiya said raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. Anna looked down at the little three year old girl. Sasha nodded and looked up at Anna saying, "Uh-huh… It's auntie Tsaiya and Kaiwi." Anna smiled and looked up at the pair saying, "Ah… I remember you now. It's good to see you two again… er… well… I didn't actually see you, but… forget it. My brains all scrambled right now." Kairi was watching Anna wearily. "She… did something… to your mind didn't she?" "Both our minds," Merida replied for Anna.

"Shit… That must suck." Anna shrugged and replied, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. The one who chased Sasha out her is tied up outside. Do what you want with her." Kairi immediately exited the building. Mulan spoke up asking, "Are they who you're looking for?" Tsaiya nodded setting on the bed with Anna. "Sasha. Elsa is waiting for you at home little one," Tsaiya started and Sasha's ears perked up, "Are you ready to go home?" "NO!" Sasha cried out clinging to Anna, "Not without Mommy!"

Anna smiled wearily up at Tsaiya saying, "I'm so not ready to go anywhere. Tomorrow though, I'll go with whoever wants to come too." Everyone's hands shot up causing Anna to laugh. Merida walked up laying her hands lightly on Tsaiya's shoulders. Tsaiya looked tilted her head back and Merida leaned down capturing the brunette's lips with her own. "You should stay the night," the Scot mumbled against Tsaiya's lips. "Merida!" Elinor exclaimed in shock. Mulan wolf-whistled saying, "You owe me." Sasha started to look, but Anna quickly covered her eyes. "Not in front of Sasha." The strawberry blonde hissed causing the pair to break off the kiss quickly.

Anna relaxed letting Sasha sat up. The white haired child grinned up at Anna saying, "Sasha loves Mommy." "How much?" Anna asked. Sasha looked thoughtful before spreading her arms open and saying, "This much." Anna grinned and launched a tickle attack on the child.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Mulan rolled her eyes at the sight of Anna tickling the squirming child. "Well, I'm going to head back in case anyone else wants to come as well." Sven and Kristoff quickly stepped forward. "Get the minor characters out of the way for now right?" Kristoff chuckled. "Huh." "Oh nothing don't worry about it. Let's go." The trio walked out to the sight of Kairi throwing a gagged woman over her shoulder. She glanced back at them asking, "Are you all that's coming?" Mulan nodded saying, "The others are going to follow tomorrow."

Kairi cast a worried glance back at the house before releasing a heavy sigh. "Fine… Let's go then." Mulan smiled and walked up beside the lavender haired woman asking, "So… Do you know Cinderella?"

"Huh? Yeah why? Do you?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend. Is she doing okay?"

"Oh… you must be Mulan then."

"Uh-huh."

"Cindy-chan is doing just fine, though she misses you quite a bit."

"Cindy-chan?"

"Yup… I didn't like calling her Cinder-chan, so I changed it to Cindy-chan.'

"Is that… so?"

"Oh quit your worrying. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend."

"In that case who are you crushing on?"

"I… uh… can you promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"Ok its… R… Ruby-san…"

"As in crimson red hair, about my height, and really outgoing?

"Y… yes"

"Holy shit… you're crushing on my best friend's mom."

"Wha… Who's your best friend?"

"The girl with the kid."

Kairi froze in her tracks. "Y… You can't be serious," the woman stuttered. Mulan grinned saying, "Extremely. At least you made a good impression on her. I'm sure she'd be okay with it if you and Ruby got together." Kairi groaned and continued her trudge. "This so sucks," Kairi pouted, "I have a crush on a grandma." Mulan burst into a fit of giggles.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Mulan lay relaxing on Cinder's bed dressed in nothing but a night shirt and boxers. She had learned that Cinder, Elsa, and Ruby were all out in town so Mulan decided to have lazy time. _Man it feels awesome to be back in a real bed!_ It was nearly eight o'clock p.m. and the light was off so the room was near pitch black. The door opened and a figure walked into the room. They flipped the light switch on and the silhouette was revealed to be Cinder. Her eyes fell on Mulan and the teens entire body froze. "M… Mulan," Cinder stuttered. Mulan smirked asking, "Who else would I be _Cindy?_ Oh yeah… we're having a serious talk about that."

Cinder quickly climbed onto the bed and up Mulan's body. "Damn gurl, if you wanted me that bad you should of said something," Mulan joked with a smile. Cinder hugged the dark haired teen tightly nuzzling into her neck. "It is you," Cinder breathed out happily, "Wait does that mean everyone else is back?" "Merida, Elinor, Anna, Sasha, and that other girl… Tsaiya… are coming tomorrow." Cinder nodded slightly and sat up straddling Mulan's stomach. "I missed you so much," The blonde stated with tears welling up in her eyes.

Mulan smiled up at her girlfriend replying, "I missed you to my crybaby." Cinder chuckled and leaned down pecking Mulan's lips. She hovered over Mulan for a few seconds before kissing her again. "I love you," Cinder mumbled against the older teen's lips. Mulan grins replying, "I love you too." Cinder slides off next to Mulan releasing a deep yawn. Mulan snickered and pulled the covers over their bodies. "Night Cinder," Mulan cooed happily. "Night my love," was the tired reply as her girlfriend quickly passed out. Mulan followed soon after.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: I thought about the smut, but then I was like nah let's wait until chapter like twelve again. Not much to say except I probably still doing a pretty crumby job… Well… cookies for you all my lovely readers, just cause I'm in a good mood. If there's any confusion let me know and i'll clear it up. All reviews are welcome! I love you all! ^_^**


End file.
